


A little demon.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Inspired by different comics and novels only ~ yay! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad English, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Enemies, Face Slapping, First time writing about Haikyuu!! :o, Gen, Geniuses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean ONE SHORT but REALLY SHORT, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru-centric, One Shot, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Peer Pressure, School, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Stress Relief, Team, Team Dynamics, Teenagers, Thought Projection, Violent Thoughts, Volleyball, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Oikawa hits Kageyama.Yep, that's it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Inspired by different comics and novels only ~ yay! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623010
Kudos: 95





	A little demon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupidly short that I'm even embarrassed to publish it. I'm sorry for being a piece of sh8t lol

**He was laughing at him.**

With his tender little face, he just walked up and said, _"Oikawa-San, will you teach me how to serve?"_

He appeared to be an innocent creature but if you examined him carefully, you would notice his blood-red eyes as if he were a demon, a powerful little black demon. And an opponent not to be underestimated in any way.

Kageyama Tobio was scary, but Oikawa Tōru was even scarier if he wanted to be so.

So what if Kageyama was a genius, so what if he was a demon disguised as a simple boy? This did not stop Oikawa's thoughts, and he set out to crush him anyway.

_"Do you want me to teach you? Why?"_ he said sharply when the youngest one asked him for advice.

_"Why? Well... because I want to learn from the best!"_

Ah, again, that sweet, innocent-looking smile, that smile at him was just a mockery.

Oikawa couldn't stand it, it was too much stress and pressure. He had to be the strongest, he had to defeat his opponents, and to do that he had to avoid being replaced. He would not let anyone, even one younger than himself, to steal his place and his crown on the court.

He didn't think about the consequences at the time, but he didn't think twice about hitting that annoying black-haired boy either. For a moment he thought his eyes were blue again, but he didn't remember it for sure.

Kageyama did not even cry; his reaction was dull, his eyes widened in surprise and he touched his cheek as if he were touching fire. Oikawa felt satisfaction for the first time in such a long time.

His best friend, Iwaizumi-san, wasn't there to stop him or to tell him that he should calm down, that a team game is just that, teamwork and not an individual matter. Oikawa didn't want to think about how disappointed his friend would be if he knew he'd hurt a junior, and even worse, a member of his own team.

Kageyama Tobio stayed stuck there. He kept touching his cheek and his eyes seemed to be shining now. If he was going to cry, maybe if Oikawa would feel a little guilty about what happened.

Kageyama did not cry. He bowed and said, _"Sorry for the trouble,"_ and left. Just like that.

When Iwaizumi returned and asked where the other boy was, Oikawa gave an apparently casual reply, hoping that his friend would not suspect anything. That night, Oikawa slept well. The next morning, however, he felt his emotions somewhat mixed. At the practice that day, Kageyama did not attend and Oikawa felt great. He didn't have that wild pressure on his head and that urge to hit the walls anytime. He ignored Iwaizumi's sidelong glances and kept training as if nothing had happened.

After that incident, Kageyama Tobio never asked for any advice again. Still, the little demon kept chasing him when he had the chance as if it had claws and would grab at him whenever the opportunity arose.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Oikawa, of course, he was a young boy under a lot of pressure. Still, I cannot forgive him so easily for affecting Tobio to begin with.


End file.
